I'm not allowed to love you anymore
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Aria left Ezra for an unknown reason, but has she missed her chance? P.S. Sad!


**This is my first One-Shot so I hope it doesn't suck **_**too **_**badly. Please review. If you loved, if you hated it, if you are craving MORE (Evil Laugh) then REVIEW! I'm assuming you read the summary so please just read on. Thank you ah-very much **

Aria threw her black cap up in the air with Hanna and the other graduates. After four years, she had finally gotten the authority to call herself and English Teacher. Herself and Hanna had enrolled in NYU together and both had been accepted. While Hanna majored in fashion, Aria had chosen to double major, for Art and English. She wanted to be a teacher, ever since she met a certain teacher that had changed her life. But she pushed that thought away now as she struggled to find her cap.

Hanna wrapped her arm around Aria's shoulders, "We actually did it. Okay, I actually did it. You ruled it." Aria smiled, "Can you believe we're done with it all? I mean school is forever over." Hanna nodded, "Yeah, but now we rally can do whatever we want. So, as your first act of post-graduation, what would you like to do, Miss Montgomery?" Aria thought about it, "I want to go back to Rosewood." Hanna stopped in her tracks, her arm falling off Aria's shoulders. "Say what?" Hanna folded her arms.

Aria took off her cap, twirling the tassel, "You know what, Hanna." Hanna looked down, "It's been like 5 years, Aria." Aria looked around, "Yeah and I wish it hadn't. But I miss him. And I don't if he doesn't even want me." Hanna cut her off, "That's a lie." Aria shook her head, "Maybe, but . . . doesn't change that . . . that there _could _be another chance for us."

Hanna breathed out a long, hassled sigh, "Ok." Aria leaned her head forward, "Ok, what?" Hanna threw her hand in the air, "Ok, I will drive your ass to Rosewood so that you and your unrequited love can be one again. But how do you know he even lives in Rosewood anymore?" Aria bit her lip and looked down. Hanna rolled her eyes, "You Google stalked him, didn't you?" Aria smiled uneasily, "You'd be surprised how little Ezra Fitz's there are in the world." Hanna laughed and grabbed her friends hand.

As they began driving, Hanna looked at her best friend from the corner of her eye. "Why did you ever break up with him in the first place?" Aria thought about that day which she'd never talked about to anyone else. It had been too painful.

_Flashback_

Aria left Ezra's office at Hollis, smile broad on her face. She was about to walk back to her car when someone smashed into her. "I am so sorry." Aria said, before she realized who had smashed into her. Jackie. "Oh, Jackie hi." Jackie sneered at her, "Don't even try it?" Aria widened her eyes, "Excuse me?" Jackie laughed humorlessly, "You really think I don't know what you and Ezra are doing? I mean you really should be less obvious." Aria striated her handbag. "Jackie . . . I know you loved Ezra, but we're together now."

Jackie smiled, "And how dies Byron feel about that?" Aria's face fell. Jackie nodded, "He doesn't know. I'm actually not surprised. You really do think you're invincible, don't you? Well you're not." Aria shrugged, "Maybe, but what does that matter to you?" Jackie looked her up and down, "Leave Ezra. Leave him, don't say goodbye, and if he tries to contact you in any way ignore him" Aria giggled, "You're kidding right?" Jackie smirked, "No. And if you don't then I'll tell daddy all about what's going on with you two. Believe it or not, I know your dad very well and he's already a little off set by Ezra as it is." Aria tried to act strong, "You wouldn't do that to Ezra." Jackie shrugged, "If it meant never seeing you throwing yourself at him again, I would."

_Flashback over_

Hanna frowned, "I'm so sorry, babe." Aria looked straight ahead, "Rosewood, 13 miles." She read aloud as the sign passed. "What if they're together?" Aria said. Hanna shook her head, "Ezra's too good for that. He doesn't eat bad candy twice." Aria nodded, "Never known him to have a sweet tooth.

About twenty minutes later they were in front of an unknown house. "Ready?" Hanna sighed. Aria laughed, "No." but she got out anyway, taking off the gown that was still on as she stepped out of the car. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She knocked on the door three times and waited morosely. She heard a dog bark and then a painful snap hit her as she heard Ezra call out, "I'll get it."

And there he was. He opened the door in a powder blue button down and a two year old girl in his arms. "Aria." He said. Aria tried to find words, her heart literally braking as she looked at the small girl with thick curls and blue eyes. "I-I just had too . . . I'm so sorry." Aria turned around and started walking to the car tears streaming down her face, even as she heard Ezra calling out her name. She felt his hand grab her arm and she started to explain but he smashed his lips to hers, and it felt so good. Until she remembered the baby.

"We can't do this." She said. Ezra looked at her, pained. "You have a child and obviously someone for you to alert that you'll answer the door this time. And even though I love you more that the waking world, I can't be the one to break that apart. Because I'm the one who ended us." Ezra tilted her chin up. "I still love you." Aria tried to wipe off the tears that were flowing down her cheeks and said, "But I'm not allowed to love you anymore."

**I know that was a real bummer but the idea hit me and I though, hmmmmm, so plz review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
